Branching out
by Dark Lunatic
Summary: Ten years ago Finn Hudson made the biggest mistake of his life, Ten years ago Finn lost the love of his life, Ten years ago Finn joined the army. Six months ago Finn got shot in leg. Now what seems like his fate is revealed as is the fate of his old enemy. St Berry. One-sided finchel.


**Hello readers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own gleeFor any readers of my other story **_**NYADA high school**_** I am writing it, but it's been kind of slow. I just to need to get inspired and I'll be writing for hours. Stay with me I'm trying. **

**Anyway this is a future-fic, quite fluffy because St Berry has gotten a little depressing lately and I need fluff. **

**Finchel fans could read since it's not bashing them but it won't be a nice ending. Finn's actually a good person in this just not for Rachel.**

Ten years ago Finn Hudson made the biggest mistake of his life.

Ten years ago Finn put the love of his life on a train to take her away.

Away from him.

Ten years ago Finn lost the love of his life.

Ten years ago was the last time he saw_ her._

Ten years ago Finn joined the army.

Six months ago Finn got shot in leg.

Finn's live quickly shattered, he wasn't alone he had Kurt, Blaine, Burt, his Mom, Mr and Mrs Shuster and all his old school friends.

_Nearly all his old school friends._

_Not Her. _

She didn't even know, He had begged Kurt not to tell her.

She had a life in New York; she'd been on Broadway for about seven years and won about three Tony's.

She had a life there.

Finn wasn't stupid or masochistic. He was so desperately in love with Rachel that he knew he couldn't let her go.

But he wasn't going to make her pity him to get his own way.

_Not with her. _

She would see him in central park, realise why she loved him, they would kiss, they'd move back to Ohio, _Finally _get married, have kids and Finn would become a music teacher or a football coach, or take over Burt's tyre shop. And have the life he had dreamed of since his proposal left his mouth.

With a wishful sigh, he got up, grabbed his walking stick and limbed his way over to his suitcase.

He pulled out the velvet ring box from his bedside table and tossed it into his suitcase.

~()~

Finn limbed across central park as he searched for the group that he used to know as the New Directions.

He spotted Mr Schuester in the middle of a pack of people. He could see mostly familiar faces so he assumed the others were the spouses of the others.

He saw Puck attempting to teach a five year old boy football.

He looked around and saw Quinn holding hands with a tall man with sandy brown hair, laughing as Puck tackled the boy who started sulking at the loss before going and sitting with a four year old girl with curly brown hair and strangely familiar brown eyes.

He glanced across from him and saw Mr Schue's eight year old playing cards with a ten year old blonde girl.

"Finn!" Puck called and jogged over.

"Hi bro, I heard about your leg. That's shit man" he cursed and Finn nodded awkwardly "Um, let me fill you in"

"Okay the guy with Quinn is Alex, they've been married about six years I think and they have a son, Kyle. Okay you know Mr Schue's son Benjamin, well the girl with him is Robin, Sylvester's kid. Then Sylvester's here and Coach Bieste is here with her husband Edmund and their daughter Khloe. Then Santana and Brittany got married and Santana's pregnant. Sam and his girlfriend Marley are over there and they're are engaged. Then my brother Jake is around with his 'girlfriend' Stella. Blaine and Kurt are here with their son Darren. Then Sugar is over there with Artie and their kid Jennifer. Mike and Tina are there with their kids Jenna, James and Matt. Mercedes married a guy called Chord and they have a kid, Amber" He stopped as he approached the inevitably painful conversation of Rachel.

"Just tell me" Finn sighed

"Rachel is here with Jesse… and they've been married about five years."

"_Cocky all of a sudden, I like it" Jesse had said flirtatiously his hands on his waist and grin on his face as he subconsciously edged a little nearer to Rachel_

"_Hey" Finn cut in "Everything okay?" he's said and the smile slid of Jesse's face to be replaced by a small, forced smile. _

"_Yeah" Rachel said smiling at Jesse as she wrapped an arm around Finns waist. "Everything's good. I'm going to go get ready. It was really great to see you" She'd told Jesse. _

"_You too." He said as she skipped away, leaving the boys in an awkward moment._

"_Hi"_

"_Hey"_

"_Heard you two were getting married" he said an emotionless expression covering his face._

"_Yeah"_

"_Good for you" he'd said_

Good for you

Good for_ you. _

Jesse had been so emotionless that day that Finn couldn't know what was going through his head or his heart for that matter.

But he loved her as much as he did.

And that killed him.

He'd been through so much in last ten years but nothing had shaken him so roughly to his core as this.

He'd been naïve, thinking he could drop her off at the train station, change his number, not talk to her for ten years and then expect her to be waiting for him when he got home.

"-and they have a daughter, the curly haired girl that's Lea and then their baby is called Jonathan."

Finn looked around again and his eyes fell on the small family playing on the grass. Jesse was lying on the ground with grass in his hair playing with a small brown haired child, while Rachel was rocking her baby gently. Jesse leaned up on his elbows and watched his wife playing with her baby boy with a blissful expression on his face. He said something Finn couldn't hear and Rachel smiled softly as she responded.

Finn told himself that he wouldn't interfere, he tried.

He _tried_

_Tried_.

That was a few beers ago.

~()~

Rachel was lounged out on the ground cradling her small baby boy, Jonathan. He looked a lot like Jesse with his tuft of curly brown hair and grey eyes. The poor thing had Rachel's nose though. Boys would probably be less shallow about it in high school though.

Jesse leaned up on his elbows and watched her. She smiled and he grinned before cheekily saying "How about next time we try for twins"

She looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "I start working on Broadway next year Jesse, so you might need to wait a little. And three's my limit" she said smiling as played with Jon's hair.

"Fine only three more babies" he teased.

"You want three more so badly, you can give birth to them" she said dramatically before falling back onto the ground

Jesse was about to continue when a large shadow was cast over them.

She looked up and saw Finn.

"Rachel can we talk?" he slurred

"Okay, do you want to go for a walk?" she suggested and he nodded. She handed Jon to Jesse giving him a quick peck to reassure him.

She got up and Finn lead her over to a fountain and they sat down.

"Finn, I'm so sorry about your leg" she said and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"Rachel. What the hell! How could you get back together with him? He egged you!"

"Finn, that was thirteen years ago. I love him"

"You were meant to wait for me" Finn glared

"Finn, you but me on a train, then changed you number. It took two years before I could get over you. But I did and now I have everything I could dream of and I wouldn't recover if I lost Jesse not even after a hundred years." She said softly

Finn opened his mouth to speak but she put a finger to his mouth to stop him.

"You will find the right person Finn. You'll find your Ohio housewife but I'm so much more than that and I could never be satisfied without the life I have now."

"It's just not me" she said as she backed away and ran back to Jesse.

Finn didn't want anyone-else.

_He didn't want an Ohio housewife._

He wanted an obnoxious, ruthless, conceited, freakishly talented Drama queen.

_Like her._

~()~

Twenty years ago Finn Hudson made the biggest mistake of his life.

Twenty years ago Finn put the love of his life on a train to take her away.

Away from him.

Twenty years ago Finn lost the love of his life.

Twenty years ago was the last time he saw_ her._

Twenty years ago Finn joined the army.

Ten years ago Finn got shot in leg.

Ten years ago Finn found out the love of his life was married and had the perfect life.

Ten years ago Finn met Stella.

Five years ago Finn proposed.

A few hours ago Finn saw his child for the first time.

**Please review, please.**


End file.
